


Strip

by lithiungirl08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Quickies, Rain, Rough Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/lithiungirl08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorm resulting in a lovely romp. If you like this please see, My Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strip

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for AyieshaE who wrote Only A Dream, go check her out on Fanfiction.
> 
> I'm currently writing a spin-off but making it M/F, let me know what you think?

They had barely made it inside from the thunderstorm raging outside. Emma had chased her from the car, threatening to tickle her, through the foyer and had her cornered in the kitchen with a cocky smile in place. The sundress clung to Regina’s already impressive curves and moisture shone off her tanned skin. Emma eyed her like the last supper. The sheriff walked two fingers over the smooth counter, her green eyes never leaving her wife’s body as she sauntered closer.

“You’ll catch a cold if we don’t get you out of this dress Mrs. Mills.” Emma teased spinning her around and placing both of  
Regina’s hands on the counter in front of her. She ran her hands in reverse up the soft, slick skin of Regina’s arms attempting to put some heat back into her wife as her lips kissed the exposed areas between her shoulder blades and teased along her neck. From the sound of their mingled breathing they were both on the same wavelength.

“H-Henry will be home shortly.”

“Then we’ll just have to hurry won’t we?” Emma breathed into Regina’s mouth as they kissed and her free hand massaged through the dress. What sounded like the start of a groan from perfectly painted lips quickly turned into a moan as the brunette's hair was wound once and pulled tightly exposing more of her neck. Emma’s lips trailed to the point where Regina’s heartbeat beat so hard in her neck it was visible before she eased up with her hand momentarily. Brown eyes fluttered and a delighted smile played at the corners of her mouth.

“You don’t stop until I say so and right now, I don’t say so.” Regina hissed and guided Emma’s hand beneath the skirt. In place of the lace, she was accustomed to the blonde was met with the beautiful, soaking sex of her wife. A lust-laced chuckle escaped from Emma’s mouth into Regina’s ear as she ran her fingernails over her scalp, pulling her back harder. The anticipation alone almost caused her to cry out with the way Emma could dominate her so simply. Heat shot through her core as both tongue and teeth played at her ear as Emma pumped in and out of her with abandon. Her kisses continued to increase in roughness the louder Regina became the dripping wet mess in her hand begged for further attention.

Sensing Emma’s next move Regina flourished her hand and sent the dress to the safety of her laundry room leaving her in nothing but her heels, a personal favorite of the town sheriff. Who was she to deny such a hard-worker? Emma crashed their lips together while Regina ripped her shirt off, feeling the lean and warm arms of her lover. The skin on skin heat on goose pimpled flesh before Emma gave her a sharp tug licking a long line up the middle of Regina’s body forcing it to shiver in response. Her eyes no longer held brown in them at all thanks to one Emma Mills and that magic mouth of hers. She had to give her credit Emma sought out every nerve ending she possessed and while her mouth was preoccupied with the breasts of a goddess her hand drew matching shapes and rhythms on her wife’s clit until Regina was trembling.

When it seemed like her legs would collapse she found herself looking down at her beloved blonde who was exploring the lips of her sex with practiced ease. Using one hand to support the transition Emma slid Regina’s leg over her shoulder keeping her other hand to support the lower back as her tongue assaulted the beauty that was Regina’s sex. Every time a moan escaped those lips Emma could feel that solitary heel begin to dig into her back and usher her further.

“I…need you… inside of…me” Regina begged with Emma’s response being two already slicked fingers screaming into her entrance. Her own hands were fist deep in blonde curls and not releasing anytime soon as she was eased onto the cabinet and both legs suffocating her love, pulling Emma deeper. “Oh, fuck…Emma.”

Emma hummed into her, the vibration, sweet assault of a full tongue and two fingers taking her into a rush of an orgasm. Her heels remained locked into the pale back with Emma teasing her lips over the sensitive nub until the shaking sensations ceased. Once she was released from the gates of heaven otherwise known as her wife’s thighs Emma rose and tenderly kissed her to the sound of car doors.  
Within a few moments their son came through the door, excitedly calling out to them about how many stories he had from his camping trip. He met them just inside the doorway to the kitchen as Regina straightened yet another dress and kissed his head. From behind him she mouthed,

“You are next”


	2. Strip (The Alternative Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham. Regina. Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative to the first chapter as I wasn't sure if you could post 2 versions of the same story. AU. I will be coming back to flesh this out and fix some errors but please let me know what you think! Also I'm gay so....apologizes if this isn't my best work.

They had barely made it inside from the thunderstorm raging outside. Graham had chased her from the car, threatening to tickle her, through the foyer and had her cornered in the kitchen with his quietly cocky smile in place. The sundress clung to Regina’s already impressive curves and moisture shone off her tanned skin. Graham eyed her like the last supper. The sheriff walked two fingers over the smooth counter, his green eyes never leaving his wife’s body as he sauntered closer.  
“You’ll catch a cold if we don’t get you out of this dress Mrs. Mills-Hunt.” Graham teased spinning her around and placing both of Regina’s hands on the counter in front of her. He ran her hands in reverse up the soft, slick skin of Regina’s arms attempting to put some heat back into his wife as his lips kissed the exposed areas between her shoulder blades and teased along her neck, his stubble lightly scratching as he went. In front of him, she felt his arousal pressing into her backside. From the sound of their mingled breathing they were both on the same wavelength.

“H-Henry will be home shortly.”

“Then we’ll just have to hurry won’t we?” He breathed into Regina’s mouth as they kissed and his free hand massaged through the dress. What sounded like the start of a groan from perfectly painted lips quickly turned into a moan as the brunette's hair was wound once and pulled tightly exposing more of her neck. Graham’s lips trailed to the point where Regina’s heartbeat beat so hard in her neck it was visible before he eased up with his hand momentarily. Brown eyes fluttered and a delighted smile played at the corners of her mouth.

“You don’t stop until I say so and right now, I don’t say so.” Regina hissed and guided Graham’s strong hand beneath the skirt. In place of the lace, he was accustomed to the sheriff was met with the beautiful, soaking sex of his wife. A lust-laced chuckle escaped from his mouth into Regina’s ear as he ran his fingernails over her scalp, pulling her back harder. The anticipation alone almost caused her to cry out with the way Graham could dominate her so simply. Heat shot through her core as both tongue and teeth played at her ear as Graham pumped in and out of her with abandon. His kisses continued to increase in roughness the louder Regina became the dripping wet mess in his hand begged for further attention.

Sensing Graham’s next move Regina flourished her hand and sent the dress to the safety of her laundry room leaving her in nothing but her heels, a personal favorite of the town sheriff. Who was she to deny such a hard-worker? Graham crashed their lips together while Regina ripped his shirt off, running manicured nails over the lean abdomen and warm arms of her lover. The skin on skin heat on goose pimpled flesh before Graham gave her a sharp tug licking a long line up the middle of Regina’s body forcing it to shiver in response. Her eyes no longer held brown in them at all thanks to one Graham and that magic mouth of his. She had to give him credit Graham sought out every nerve ending she possessed and while his mouth was preoccupied with the breasts of a goddess his hand drew matching shapes and rhythms on his wife’s clit until Regina was trembling.

When it seemed like her legs would collapse she found herself looking down upon her beloved husband who was exploring the lips of her sex with practiced ease. Using one hand to support the transition Graham slid Regina’s leg over his shoulder keeping his other hand to support the lower back as his tongue assaulted the beauty that was Regina’s sex. Every time a moan escaped those lips Graham could feel that solitary heel begin to dig into his chiseled back.

“I…need you… inside of…me” Regina begged with Graham’s response being to slide his painfully swollen member along the outside of his wife, coating himself with her arousal that his mouth still wore. She would not look at him as he did so, biting back her own response as he teased over her clit with the head of his penis. They could be together every day but the feel of her clutched around him, pulling him deeper inside would never get old as he helped her from the counter and placed her against the wall. Regina attempted to keep him inside as long as humanly possible with each thrust of his hips as he panted his desire for her into her neck. Her own hands were fist deep in short, brown curls and not releasing anytime soon. “Oh, fuck…Graham.”

  
Graham hummed into her, the vibration, sweet assault and fullness of her man pumping as hard as humanly possible taking her into a rush of an orgasm. Her heels remained locked into the pale back with her husband slowing to match each and every clenching. Once he was released from the gates of heaven otherwise known as his wife’s thighs Graham placed her back on her own two feet and tenderly kissed her to the sound of car doors.

Within a few moments their son came through the door, excitedly calling out to them about how many stories he had from his camping trip. He met them just inside the doorway to the kitchen as Regina straightened yet another dress and kissed his head. From behind him she mouthed,

“You are next”


End file.
